Necesitas verte fuerte
by ForbiddenConstter
Summary: La culpa es lo único que tiene en mente. Mientras la razón es lo que hay para alcanzar lo que desea; mientras la ironía cubre su semblante, sus secretos y buena puntería lo harán cambiar de opinión.
1. Capítulo Uno

Sí, otro fic mío de mí. Don't judge me. Esta vez, será respecto a Avengers: Age of Ultron, o como dirían algunos: AoU Esta es mi expectativa de cómo puede terminar, ¿sí? Un hermoso Stony y Hulkeye para quienes quieran. [_Steven Rogers/Anthony Stark - Bruce Banner/Clint Barton_]

Si no te gusta este tipo de historias, favor de regresar por donde viniste. Gracias. Estoy de vacaciones (en una semana más y estoy en la escuela), así que por el momento podré actualizar un par de días más. Yei. Disfruten.

·_Si pudiesen dejar un hermoso review, me darán más fuerza para continuar este fic._

_**Disclaimer: **_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel & Disney. Sólo los agarré para crear esta historia.

* * *

><p><em>Necesitas verte fuerte.<em>

_**Capítulo Uno.**_ _Si tan sólo supieras cómo duele la culpa._

La culpa no era de él, ni de nadie. Bastantes fueron las vidas que se sacrificaron. No, no era su maldita culpa. Sin ganas aún de dormir, abrir los ojos en plena madrugada le funcionaba demasiado bien. No era que se encontraran en medio de la nada, no era de por sí el frío o siquiera la inquietud que tenía. La ansiedad y la culpabilidad le estaban comiendo por dentro. Con irritación golpeó la pared de su habitación.

— Si tan sólo pudiera, si tan sólo pudiera… —con voz ahogada y ronca, tembló por un momento. No había condición fuera de lo normal. No había números en esta ecuación, sólo la soledad y él. La desesperación era lo que lo mantenía aún despierto.

El sonido de los apagadores de las luces de la casa, comenzaron a escucharse hasta la habitación suya. Era momento de salir y dar un largo paseo hasta la nada y donde el viento lo llevara. Reaccionó segundos después de escuchar pasos dirigirse a su habitación, ¿tanto ruido hizo al golpear la pared? Bueno, estaba en silencio, ¿qué quería? El ruido tuvo que escucharse hasta afuera de la casa.

Al dirigirse a la puerta y abrir con la perilla, para su gran suerte, enfrente de la entrada se encontraba Banner, al menos no era alguien más que le sermoneara. Con una sonrisa característica de él, posó una mano en el hombro de Tony, dándole a entender que todo saldría bien. Bruce, abrió la boca para agregar algo a la silenciosa conversación que se instaló en la escena, sin embargo, Tony reclamó primero.

— No, sólo seré yo. Iré a tomar una caminata. Quisiera reacomodar mis ideas y las memorias. —entre palabras y un tono frío, calmó la interrogación de Banner. Con paso decidido, salió al pasillo para encontrarse con las escaleras.

Observó por última vez el rostro de su amigo. Y una sonrisa no muy convincente, bajó los escalones poco a poco, por no hacer ruido, para no distraerse más de lo debido.

Con una pequeña playera para dormir y unos pants de un color gris, salió a plena oscuridad. Aun cuando el reactor de su pecho le brindaba luz, no era la suficiente. El viento frío interactuando con el canto de los grillos, hacía que se relajara un poco más y tomara un respiro profundo antes de comenzar con su caminata. Maldita suerte la suya, quizá no había nadie a quien salvar ahora, tal vez el mundo entero lo odiaba. No era, no fue. Steve se encontraba en hospitalización por su miserable culpa, mientras que Thor se había ido a su pueblo lejano. No dijo nada a nadie.

Ella había enseñado cosas que jamás hubiera pensando tener en sus pensamientos. Tan tristes, y revivir el recuerdo de sus padres. No era lo que tenía planeado desde un principio. La culpa le hizo ver cosas que eran futuras, y que sucedieron. Tomó un respiro sólido mientras caminaba y veía el brillo de las estrellas combinado con el de la luna. Cerró su puño, con enojo hacía él mismo. Engreído, egoísta, que sólo le importaba su físico, de cómo se vería. No pensaba en lo que les sucedía a los demás, nunca.

Una lágrima cayendo, rodando encima de su mejilla, hizo que rápidamente se la limpiara. El gran Tony Stark, tenía sentimientos después de todo. Siguió caminando, hasta perder de vista la casa de campo. Sí, eso era verdaderamente algo increíble de saber: Clint Barton teniendo una granja, ¿quién lo diría? Viviendo lejos a la ciudad. Siquiera dio disculpas, no se disculpó con Steve. Todo era su culpa. Sentimientos errados, que jamás llegaron a él, comenzaron a entrometerse a su vida. Si tan sólo no hubiera ido a aquella presentación a Afganistán, todo lo que sentiría ahora no estaría pasando.

Eso no era lo que deseaba. No, no más dolor para los demás, ni para él mismo. Primero Pepper, después sus amigos, sí, a ese grupo de inteligentes –aunque no tanto como él- los consideraba amigos.

El frío era inminente, no se podía cubrir con casi nada. Era época de frío aún, enero. Mientras más lejano a la ciudad, peor el frío es. No le importó en lo absoluto, siguió su camino con lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas. Temblando por el frío, y estornudando de vez en vez. Era tiempo, tiempo de disculparse con todos ellos. Era tiempo de irse de sus vidas, que no sufran por culpa de él.

La luna, los grillos, parecía una canción de cuna. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, sus pasos no eran más que centímetros. Se arrodilló en el suave pasto frío y delicado. No podía dejar de temblar, pero Morfeo hizo que parara. Durmió lo que no pudo hace unas horas atrás. Haría lo que tendría que hacer, no podía dejarlo así más tiempo. Pensando en lo último, dio por hecho que sus sueños no serían buenos, pero cerrar los ojos por un tiempo más no haría daño.

Despertó unas horas después, en un lugar cómodo, acolchonado con algo caliente arropándolo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Abrió por completo sus ojos, despertándose por completo.

— ¿Romanoff? —comentó con sorpresa. Ella le regresó una media sonrisa. Parecía ser sincera. — ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo…?, ¿pensé que yo…? —no podía siquiera formular una pregunta bien. La sorpresa era mayor de lo que tenía aún de sueño.

— Calma. Hoy por la mañana, Bruce fue en busca tuya. —empezó a explicar con una voz ronca. Efectivamente, Banner no escondería bastante bien un secreto, pero hablando de Natasha, veía muy lejana esa opción. —Era cuestión de tiempo. Estaba preocupado, sabría que harías una estúpida acción. —juntó ambas manos. Y ella lo volteó a ver, observó detenidamente su rostro, ojos rojos y un par de ojeras se alcanzaban a ver. —No era el único que se encontraba preocupado por ti, Tony. —primera palabra de aliento del día.

— No sería de esperarse. —decía chasqueando la lengua. No estaba malhumorado, no se estaba echando para atrás, no era que se encontrara mal. —¿Natasha? —se acomodó en el sofá en el que durmió, probablemente una hora antes. —No quisiera que nadie más sufra. —agachó su mirada de la de ella. Probablemente Natasha no era el tipo de persona que podría lidiar con la situación, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

— Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. —agarró una mano de Tony y la rosó con la su mano delicada. Ella se levantó de su asiento, y se sentó al lado de Tony. —No te culpes a ti. —expresó con una sonrisa completa y sincera. Se paró del sofá, no sin antes tocar el suave cabello de Tony.

Al menos se sentía mejor que la última vez, aquella que pasó meses antes. Después de que todo terminara de momento. Su estómago ahora reclamaba por algo de comida, por si fuera poco, él no había comido desde hacía un par de días. Después de enterarse de que Steve se encontraba en el hospital…

— Nat, no creo que sea un buen momento, pero… —comentaba un serio Clint con teléfono en mano. Su tono de voz, grave, serio, era lo que no le agradó a Natasha desde el momento en el que lo miró entrar por la puerta de la cocina. Agarró el teléfono de la mano de Clint.

— ¿Hola? —pregunta con tono delicado.

— _¿Romanoff? _—del otro lado de la línea, una voz conocida hace que el corazón de Natasha acelere un poco.

— ¿Wilson? —preguntó con alerta. — ¿Qué ocurre? —nuevamente pregunta en alerta. La voz seria de Sam, no era lo que le preocupaba en ese momento.

— _Es Steve, creo que… Es mejor que vengan de inmediato. No puedo siquiera describir lo que ocurre. _—definitivamente algo estaba mal. Del otro lado de la línea, la voz ronca de Sam mientras sus susurros no iban demasiado bien en la situación, hicieron que Natasha colgara inmediatamente.

Los dos agentes salieron rápidamente de la cocina. Natasha sólo llevaba un plato con un sándwich de atún para Tony, quien por sorpresa se encontraba sentado allí, aún en el sofá. Cabizbajo, parecía tener una pelea consigo mismo. Con un toque delicado en su hombro, Natasha, sin tener alguna expresión de sobresalto o de pánico –fácil para ella- ofreció el plato con el sándwich a Tony, pero él negó rotundamente el plato, retirándolo.

— Steve, ¿no es cierto? —dijo aún con la cabeza gacha. No era que había espiado, sino que la conversación se escuchaba hasta la sala en donde se hallaba. La casa no era tan grande que digamos, la cocina se encontraba a cinco metros de la sala. —Escuché. —todavía con la cabeza gacha, se levantó del sofá.

— Stark, necesitamos que te quedes aquí. —comentó Clint seriamente. —Últimamente no estás actuando de una manera adecuada, aparte, no has descansado bien ni has comido. —sin pensarlo, su voz seria, ahora parecía preocupada. —Al menos, ¿te has visto en un espejo? —la broma era inminente. Pero la seriedad y preocupación seguía en su semblante.

— ¡Es oportuno!, ¡la oportunidad lo es! —entre señas con sus manos y señalando la puerta, comentó casi en un grito, pero su garganta estaba más seca que un desierto. Tosió.

— Sabemos, todos lo sabemos, que no eres el único que se preocupa por él, no tanto como tú. —intentó calmar Natasha con una voz suave y calmada. El ambiente se hallaba en presión absoluta.

— Romanoff, ¿¡has visto cómo está él!? —fue exasperada su reacción. No sabían si haría algo tonto o haría algo malo. Sólo los dos personajes se le quedaron viendo unos segundos. —Iré. —con un toque de amargura en su voz, salió con llaves de una camioneta en mano.

— ¿Sabes lo que acaba de hacer? —preguntó Clint observando a Natasha, un poco sorprendido por lo que le había dejado hacer a Tony.

— No. A nosotros no nos tocaba esa visita. —reaccionó con un tono frío, seco. Tony, se encontraba en una situación terrible.

En las escaleras, se hallaba una figura. Banner, había escuchado toda la conversación, temía que por él sufriera su amigo aquellos sentimientos y esa desesperación. Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho antes lo que necesitaba él escuchar, nada de todo eso estuviera pasando.

Soltó un suspiro, y subió nuevamente las escaleras. Ahora, eran eternas a comparación de la bajada. Sus pensamientos rondaban en muchas cosas, las dos primeras: lo que ocurrió hacía unos meses atrás, y todo lo que estaba pasando en la casa. Todos se encontraban preocupados, tanto por la salud de Tony que por Steve y viceversa.

Recordaba haber tenido una plática con Rhodey, amigo de Tony, días antes de lo ocurrido. Había escuchado entre palabras, que Tony decidía hacer las cosas solo, no con ayuda de nadie. Eso era lo que le preocupaba en ocasiones. ¿Cómo había conseguido entonces el traje?, siempre pensaba en las infinitas posibilidades, pero al saber la historia detrás, nunca se imaginaba todo eso. En fin de cuentas, los dos se empezaron a llevar bien, con una comunicación casi inusual, pero como una relación de amigos informal.

Entre pasos lentos, llegó a su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la casa de campo de Clint, todos agarraron su propia habitación. Gracias que había más de un piso. Se acomodaron así: Clint, ya tenía su propia habitación en el piso de en medio, mientras que Natasha, Bruce y Tony, se quedaron en las habitación del último piso, y la habitación que faltaba, era para Steve, en el piso de en medio. Las recámaras se hallaban separadas una de las otras, las tres habitaciones del segundo piso, una se separaba por un baño completo común, una de las dos habitaciones tenía un baño completo privado, el primer piso sólo se hallaba un baño común, las siguientes tres habitaciones eran sólo alcobas. La planta baja, estaba integrada por una sala pequeña, con una cocina amplia y un pequeño patio con un hermoso jardín. Al lado de las escaleras, se hallaba un librero viejo, aunque con libros interesantes. Cada que alguien tenía insomnio, bajaba a las escaleras, y tomaba un libro y se acomodaba en el sofá, para después despertar en su cama cómodamente.

Los primeros días, fueron increíbles, pero después de dos semanas, todo comenzó a ocurrir. Parecía que todas las heridas que se hicieron durante la pelea, se abrieron paso noche tras noche, más para Tony. Él, cada que bajaba a desayunar, disimulaba que todo estaba perfecto, como siempre. Nadie le creía esas mentiras.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó en su cama, mirando con atención el techo y sin pensar en nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Era suficiente. Se podía escuchar claramente como alguien subía las escaleras, y caminaba con silenciosos pasos el pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación. Tocaron la puerta, Bruce, se limitó a decir un simple _adelante. _En la habitación se pudo sentir su presencia.

Un suspiro desgastado salió de su boca, ¿desde cuándo el equipo se comenzó a ir por su propia cuenta? Hacía menos de un año que se unieron, ahora que ese destello escarlata les hizo mirar lo peor de los demás, no es lo mismo.

— Nada es lo mismo. —decía en susurro Bruce. Sus brazos, abrazaban su cuerpo. Ironía era lo que sentía. —Sólo por ella cambiamos, y sólo por él estamos como estamos. —nuevamente tomó un poco de aire, soltándolo en un suspiro.

— No. —comentó Clint sentándose en la cama de Bruce. —Él nos hizo pensar eso. —se recostó al lado de Bruce, sonriendo levemente y mirándolo. —Él no nos cambió. Nosotros lo decidimos.

La mañana se había hecho eterna, la ciudad estaba lejos de donde se encontraban ellos. Jamás debió gritarle de esa manera a Natasha, pero su ira consigo mismo le limitaba pensar dos veces. Se rascaba su nuca de vez en vez, y pensaba en las posibilidades del porqué de la llamada de antes. Intentaba no pensar en lo más inútil posible. Sí, no quería más sacrificios por los cuales no valdría pena.

Después de una hora completa yendo por el camino correcto, llegó a su destino. El hospital del pequeño pueblo, o en dado ciudad. Estacionó la camioneta en un lugar no muy lejos de la entrada principal del hospital. Y con disimulo entró al mismo, en la recepción lo atendió una mujer de mediana edad, rubia con unos ojos hermosos.

— ¿Tony Stark? —preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa radiante. Él sólo asintió con su cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que Fury había mandado indicaciones específicas al hospital. Tal como secreto. Hasta en ese mismo hospital trabajaba personal aún de SHIELD, los que se llegaron a salvar.

Entre puertas, y unos cuantos pisos más arriba, llegaron al fin al cuarto donde se encontraba Steve. ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿qué ocurría? La mujer lo dejó en el cuarto exacto, sin embargo, una mano se posó en el hombro de Tony, por lo que volteó con rapidez.

— Calma. Anthony Stark, ¿no es así? —preguntó casi insatisfactoriamente, temiendo que fuese alguien más. —Sam Wilson. —extendió la mano.

— Sí, Tony Stark. —extendió también la mano, entendiendo el ceño.

— Pensé que llegaría Natasha. Ella fue quien contestó la llamada. —comentó algo confuso.

— Sí, igual yo. Cambio de planes, amigo. —aún sin comer o dormir, aquel toque sarcástico jamás se iría de él. Era una seña peculiar en él. — ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó con vacilo. ¿Había sido una buena decisión haber preguntado tan presuroso?

— Hace un par de horas, dicen los enfermeros y doctores que sus respuestas verbales, no son buenas que digamos. Le han hecho pruebas neurológicas, y aunque suene raro admitirlo y viniendo de Steve, su nivel de conciencia, patrón respiratorio y demás. Tal vez sea un diagnóstico presuroso, pero puede haber síntomas de un c_oma. _—explicó Sam con delicadeza y lo más tranquilo posible.

— Espera, ¿qué? —con sorpresa abrió sus ojos. Observó la ventana que traspasaba al cuarto. Dos enfermeras se encontraban observando sus niveles, como se hallaba. Antes de que pudiera formular otra palabra… Un pitido destacó en sus oídos.

El rostro de Steve, con grandes cicatrices, él fue quien había sufrido demasiado más que los demás, más que Bruce, más que Thor. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que tomar el camino difícil? Tony, quien observaba del otro lado de la ventana, se quedó observando la escena trágica. Sintió una mano en su hombro, recibiendo apoyo del propietario. Eso no era lo que quería.

Segundos después, agachó su cabeza. Y con un simple: _gracias _abandonó el pasillo, sentándose en una de las bancas que el pasillo del piso ofrecía. Con manos en su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo. Gritó como si no hubiera mañana.

— ¡Rayos!, ¡rayos! —decía entre palabras forzadas.

Habían pasado no menos de cuatro horas. Nada de noticias, y Sam se encontraba a su lado, sin decir alguna palabra al respecto. El silencio era ahora su amiga con la que podía hablar. Su estómago reclamaba algo de comida, mientras que sus ojos pedían un descanso. Observó con atención el clima que se miraba a través de las ventanas. Gris, con pequeñas gotas de lluvia disparadas de las nubes y golpeteando las ventanas.

— Iré a caminar. —se paró del asiento sin voltear a ver a Sam, él sólo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

Al salir por la puerta del hospital, observó que la lluvia se intensificaba más. Caminó hacia su derecha, sin rumbo. Las personas con paraguas y él sin nada que lo protegiera. Sin embargo, una silueta entre la lluvia, hizo que parara su camino, esta persona se acercó a él, llegando hasta donde estaba.

— Tal vez la cercanía no lo fue todo, no más que tu culpa, ¿no es así, Stark? —susurró.


	2. Capítulo Dos

Hola, otra vez yo con otro capítulo. Me siento, ¡coño! Debía subir antes el capítulo, pero con esto de que las vacaciones se fueron rápido y más aparte las tareas que tuve que hacer y todo eso, tuve la oportunidad de escribir el capítulo. Sí, esta vez está muy largo y perdón por eso, siento que hasta voy muy lento, ay.

En el siguiente capítulo podrán apreciar más la relación del amado Hulkeye, y ¡qué decir de mi preciado Stony! Hablando de eso, ¿han visto el póster que publicó Marvel para la entrega de AoU? Goddammit. Está más que hermoso, cómo dan énfasis a Tony y a Steve, aww -necesito dejar Tumblr por algunos días-, ¿también han visto el nuevo trailer que han sacado? Creo que no puedo esperar ni un segundo más... Anyway, askhfa.

Dejen sus hermosos reviews para así tener las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con esta historia.

**Disclaimer: **_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Marvel & Disney, sólo los ocupé para la historia._

**Advertencia: **_Relación de Hombre x Hombre, si no te gusta, no lo leas y fin._

* * *

><p><em>Necesitas verte fuerte.<em>

_**Capítulo Dos. **__Tiempo de hacer lo que necesito._

La esperanza había sido arrebatada de su propio ser, de su propio cuerpo. Separado, insistió su cuerpo en abandonar lo que era más preciado para él. La era de la extinción no había llegado siquiera a su fin, sólo había sido un comienzo, un pequeño vistazo a lo que llevaría a cabo después. Esperanza, la única palabra que rondaba su cabeza, sus pensamientos e invadía su ser. Esperanza era lo que quería, deseaba. Autónomo, despreciado, egoísta. Palabras clave que le dieron un golpe certero. Sin piedad, sin sacrificio.

Cansancio de tener los problemas de siempre, quiso escapar de ellos a como diera lugar, sin llegar a un lado estable. Quizá lo llamarían loco, tal vez un tonto por hacer lo que hacía en repentinas ocasiones, pero lo que realmente hacía era escapar de sus pesadillas, de lo que pudiera o no ocurrir en un momento de somnolencia, en un descuido quizá. Así era como él se desencadenaba noche tras noche: culpándose de no saber qué hacer con sus más íntimas pesadillas.

Sin oportunidad, sin refugio a donde ir, lo que quedaba en manos era su soledad. Sabría que sus coloridos amigos le apoyarían, pero los secretos tienen más secretos, y sus emociones son difíciles de percibir en plena oscuridad y en su recóndito corazón. No haría falta saber de quiénes se hablan, estar tiempo con ellos como equipo es complicado como saber en qué estado emocional se encuentran. Algunos le decían firmemente: _Nunca confíes en nadie, sólo entrega el corazón a quien consideres un buen aliado. _Sus oportunidades fueron cayendo hasta un fondo sin fin, eterno. Como la exasperación y su falsedad.

"_Tal vez la cercanía no lo fue todo, no más que tu culpa ¿no es así, Stark?_" La manera tan sólida, rígida, tan suave de aquellas palabras, hicieron que algunos vellos de su nuca se erizaran, y no por el frío. La voz tan delicada, tan sutil y prevenida, tal como actúa es su voz. Con capucha cubriéndole el rostro con unos pantalones negros, nadie de los que pasaban veía su persona, nadie se percataba de su sombra.

— Vaya que el hombre centenario al fin quiso aparecer. —comentaba con sarcasmo aquel Tony que usualmente conocemos. Aunque su falsa felicidad se notaba en sus ojos presos del sueño.

— ¡Y tú que no has crecido! —su voz quieta, deleitaba y traspasaba las diminutas gotas de agua que caían libremente. La lluvia, era lo de menos. —Stark, la culpa no es sólo la experiencia que lleva a uno a hacer el sacrificio, es sólo remordimiento. Un punto estancado. —la voz de la experiencia hablaba en tono delicado. Fury, Nick Fury.

— No sólo es eso, Nicky. —efectivamente, el sobrenombre que gustoso pudo ponerle. La carencia en imaginación fue al límite hasta encontrar alguno que quedara con el hombre de quién sabe cuántos años. —Es autoridad, es mi propio fallo. —dolor, era lo que podía sentir surgir desde su interior.

— No hay fallo. Algunos dicen que el factor no alterará al resultado. —voz seca, ronca. Un soplido de viento salió de no se sabe.

— Las cognitivas estuvieron allí siempre para alterarlo. ¡No había posibilidad! —con enojo cerró su puño sintiendo cómo era su piel atravesada. —No había posibilidad. —repitió con calma esta vez.

Difícil había sido una palabra más al vocabulario sin pronunciar jamás. _Posible_ era la que estaba buscando ahora. Probabilidades, con eso manejaba el gran Tony Stark, ¿cómo había sobrevivido en una cueva en Afganistán?, tanto ingenio, tanto dinero, tanta inteligencia echada por una borda. La reputación que se había infligido, que había creado sólo para él. Nuevamente, las memorias lo empezaron a carcomer sin césar. ¿Qué había hecho mal?, era una pregunta que noche tras noche se hacía, jamás encontraba la respuesta.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera hecho algo tan precipitado?, ¿qué? No había respuesta. Se encontraba encerrado en un cubo, sin salida, sin oxígeno, sin opción más que morir, sólo aceptar el error, zafarse de la situación yéndose a quién sabe. Corriendo de sus temores y enfrentando lo que teme.

Las palabras de Nick se formaron en su mente, "_Stark, la culpa no es sólo la experiencia que lleva a uno a hacer el sacrificio, es sólo remordimiento. Un punto estancado._" Había recorrido un par de metros lejos del hospital sentándose con calma en una de las bancas más cercanas que había en aquel parque cercano. El silencio invadió, de un momento a otro el canto de los pájaros, el viento al mover las pequeñas gotas de agua al caer, y las personas pisar los charcos que se formaban, desaparecieron inmediatamente.

El camino había sido tedioso, sin sonido, sin pensamientos, todo en blanco. El frío se acercaba a su piel y la acariciaba con un sutil soplido. El frío era lo de menos.

El punto estancado, era él, el sacrificio eran los demás. Hacía falta dar sólo un paso para salir del tormento, pero él era una simple piedra enfrente de los demás. No, no quería verse involucrado en algo que construyó él mismo. Un hombre diferente suponía ser, pero aparentaba ser alguien que jamás creyó ser. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, cerró sus ojos cansados. Tenía que hacer algo que tuvo que hacer hace tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuyo nombre no recordaba, abrió sus ojos color azul. Despertando de un fatal sueño. ¿Qué había ocurrido?, ¿un dèjá vú tal vez? Despertó con ojos cansados. No podía moverse, sus brazos no respondían, estaba cansado, exhausto. Miró a su alrededor, un blanco techo con paredes de igual color. Un joven, no pasados de los treinta años se encontraba a su lado, sonriente. Él, respondió esa sonrisa. Wilson, Sam Wilson. Viejo amigo.<p>

¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿dónde se encontraba?, sentía un punzante dolor sobre su pierna derecha. ¿Estuvo dormido por cuánto tiempo? Demasiadas eran las preguntas, pero su voz. No podía decir casi nada, realmente estaba cansado. Parpadeó un par de veces más, intentando no deslumbrarse con el brillo de la luz blanca del foco de la habitación.

— ¿Qué…? —intentó formular, sin embargo tosió un poco, tragando un poco de saliva para no sentir la resequedad que habitaba su garganta. — ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó cansado Steve.

Su amigo rió por lo bajo. Se paró de su asiento y volteó a ver a Steve. —Coma temporal. —explicó con delicadeza. Pensaba que se alteraría, pero al pensarlo mejor, ¡qué va! —Pensábamos que no despertarías hasta después de meses de tratamiento, pero al fin despiertas bello durmiente. —canturreó como si nada, riendo por su gran gracia que tenía.

— Era tiempo de despertar. No por nada sentí que dormí por más tiempo. —jamás había gustado de una broma de sí mismo hasta ese momento. Rió débilmente, intentando no toser más para soltar cabos sueltos.

La mañana fue eterna, parecía que las visitas eran prohibidas, hasta para él mismo, el gran Capitán América. Esperaba que alguien, fuese Banner o Natasha, llegaran por la puerta, al menos para visitarlo, las repentinas ocasiones, Sam salía de la habitación con celular en mano y respondiendo y haciendo llamadas, por lo que parecía eran anónimas. Siempre marcaba un diferente número o un número desconocido llegaba como llamada entrante al celular de Sam. Era curioso por cómo se comportaba al salir y entrar a la habitación, Steve por ver por la ventana que daba al pasillo, veía a Sam moverse de un lado a otro, rascándose su nuca de vez en cuando. ¿Qué ocurría?, sin embargo, cuando regresaba con Rogers, su ánimo cambiaba radicalmente.

Las dos primeras llamadas que hizo y contestó Sam, Rogers obtuvo la oportunidad de observar la habitación en la que se hallaba, mientras que aquel dolor punzante se calmaba poco a poco. Lo que más llamó la atención a Steve, fue aquel viejo televisor que posaba radiante en una repisa frente a su cama. Parecía no estar conectada, fatídico. Los colores no tan llamativos de toda la habitación, blanco aquí, blanco allá. No había ni una sola maceta o algo que asemejara ésta, mientras que una ventana más pequeña que la que daba al pasillo, poseía una vista de arbustos verdosos, color tan llamativo que Steve no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Observó su alrededor una vez más, pudo calcular que la habitación no llegaba a pasar de los 16 metros cuadrados, bastante espacioso.

Al fin de una llamada, pasando por tres llamadas por cada media hora, Wilson entró con cansancio. Se le podía notar. Se quedó mirando a Steve por algunos segundos, y soltó un gastado suspiro. Se sentó en la silla que se hallaba cercana a la puerta. Nuevamente, su ánimo cambió con rapidez, tal parecía que el ambiente que daba la habitación era de tranquilidad, sin ruido, sin nada que pudiera molestar.

De las nueve de la mañana, cuando despertó Rogers, hasta medio día, quedó observando de vez en vez aquellos arbustos de la pequeña ventana. La pregunta ¿con quién anduvo hablando Sam?, se acercó a su mente tan rápido cuando la última llamada finalizó. Ese momento en el que se sentó en la silla y se quedaron viendo fijamente, la intensidad de la pregunta se iba intensificando más. Parpadeó un poco más, tragando saliva para quitar esa resequedad que le molestaba.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó dudoso hasta de sí. Pareciendo que la confianza se le había arrebatado sin siquiera saber el por qué y cómo.

— Nadie importante. —respondió indiferente. Tan calmado, pero su mirada decía más que tranquilidad. Desde que había entrado a la habitación jugueteó con sus dedos, parecía estar nervioso, y había mordido su labio inferior antes de responder a la pregunta.

— ¿Nadie importante? —volvió a preguntar. Esta vez mirando fijamente a Sam. La batalla de miradas tuvo efecto en él, ya que soltó un suspiro gastado y se paró del asiento estirando su cuerpo.

— Era Natasha. Las vías comunicativas son del asco, por si se levantan sospechas los números deben ser distintos al anterior. —explicaba calmado. Paseándose de un lado a otro por la habitación y mirando a Steve de reojo. Al ver esa reacción de Sam, Rogers optó por seguir preguntando, presión era lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Por qué tantas llamadas? —su voz neutra, y una tranquilizante aura calmada era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Las reacciones eran lo que le intrigaban a saber más.

Mientras más pregunta hacía Steve, las impresiones de Sam eran diferentes cada que la pregunta era diferente, la voz neutra y grave que tiene Rogers, pasa desapercibida. La honestidad es su punto fuerte, pero el mentir no es un buen aliado hasta para él mismo. Muchas llamadas exactamente cada 30 minutos, uno se ponía a pensar del por qué esa sincronización tan repentina. Las exasperaciones, y las facciones de la cara de Sam eran de histeria, enojo o sorpresa. Sí, no era por espiar, pero la gran ventana que daba al pasillo no era un buen sitio para hacer y responder llamadas. La última pregunta de los 20 minutos que se pasó Steve haciendo preguntas, fue la victoria suprema para él. En ese momento de preguntar, Sam quedó un poco pasmado, sin decir palabra alguna y observando a todos lados por alguna salida a la que pudiera llegar, no tardo más de 30 segundos en responder, pero la presión le atosigaba.

Explico los siguientes 15 minutos sobre todo lo que habló con Natasha las anteriores horas. La explicación iba de bien a peor. ¿Desde cuándo habrían estado comunicándose de esa manera?, eso era lo de menos. Apenas había despertado, y lo primero que haces cuando despiertas después de días de un coma, ¡quieres noticas recién hechas!, aunque para sacar secretos a más secretos era complicado. La explicación que daba Sam iba comenzando bien. Desde que los demás compañeros, amigos, de Steve se retiraron a la cabaña de Barton a fueras de la ciudad para no levantar alguna sospecha o un rumor tal, hasta que llegó lo peor que pudo escuchar Steve: las falsedades de Stark. Se sabía de buenas a malas personas, que la reputación de Stark era de falsedad absoluta, egocéntrico, calculador, sexo y demás. ¿Quién quisiera alguien como él?

Un ánimo totalmente opuesto al que él está acostumbrado, una sonrisa mediocre que no le queda bien sumando todo eso da como un resultado: noches en desvela, gritos y golpes provenientes de su habitación. ¿Qué le había pasado hasta ese momento? Recordaba que hace pocos meses tuvieron una batalla mortal, donde muchos sacrificaron sus vidas por el error más grande que cometió Stark: crear inteligencia artificial. No había más razones, aquel color escarlata se encontraba en todas partes. Steve, no había visto lo que los demás observaron. ¿Valor quizá?, o sólo fue un golpe de suerte. El control siempre lo tuvo él, no más que decir.

Todos estuvieron al lado suyo, de Stark, peleando por lo que él había creado. Pero su mirada decía mucho más que salvar a los demás, reclamaba culpa a gritos. Sí, fue su culpa se le podía ver en su mirada, en sus ataques. Los colores que una vez fueron llamativos en aquel traje Iron Man, se fueron desgastando quedando unos tenues, sin vida; tal como se ven tus creaciones te verás así. No mal estaba Rogers cuando pensó eso.

Sam continuó con su explicación, hasta llegar al punto del desenlace de la historia. No nada más envolvía a Tony sino que también a él. Cada noche en desvela que se pasaba Tony, reclamaba tener la culpa de todo, decía cosas incoherentes: "_Por culpa mía está así el Capitán, por culpa mía el sacrificio no valió la pena, nadie me llevó al destino que llevaba cargando en mis hombros._" No sólo habían sido las personas, sino por él también, por el capitán de los 40's. Nunca antes había sentido un vuelco al corazón al escuchar eso de la propia voz de Sam (amigo de mayor confianza). En ese exacto instante, Steve quería levantarse de la cama e ir a buscar a Tony, decirle que no fue su culpa de que él está como está, fue su decisión, su estúpida decisión. Jamás pensó las cosas antes de actuarlas. Nuevamente sintió ese vuelco al corazón al escuchar la respuesta que estaba buscando desde hace tiempo: _no hay señales de Stark desde hace una semana y media._ La importancia de esa oración fue mucha para que Steve tosiera más de lo debido. Con una señal en negación son su dedo índice dirigida a Sam, fue recibido. No quería ayuda en ese momento, podía alcanzar por sí solo el vaso de agua que estaba en el recipiente que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Podía deducir que los vasos de agua los cambiaban cada determinado tiempo para que no se contaminara y así los pacientes que recién se despertaban tendrían la oportunidad de tomar el agua con higiene. Tomó el vaso y bebió la mitad del vaso, se reacomodó sobre las almohadas y observó a Sam, ¿estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado?

Su corazón comenzó a acelerar un poco más. ¿Escuchó bien? _No había señales de Stark. _Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, como una canción que tarareas sin parar. Soltó un suspiro, ¿a dónde pudo haber ido? La pregunta más tonta que pudo haber escuchado en toda su vida.

— Natasha comenta que no responde a su celular. Parece que apago el aparato. Hoy por la mañana, salió de la casa de campo, durante toda la semana había estada evadiendo platicar con ellos… —Sam es el primero en hablar después de escasos segundos de silencio.

Sin señales, sin algún dispositivo por el cual pudieran localizarlo. ¡Por el amor de dios!, es el gran Anthony Stark, un egoísta inteligente. Un maldito descarado perspicaz con astucia además. Encontrarlo sería más difícil de lo que pudiese imaginar. No diría que se sentía mejor, sin cabos sueltos. El dolor punzante de su pierna estaba disminuyendo, su metabolismo era más rápido que el de los demás, su rapidez del crecimiento de los nuevos tejidos, era superior que el de un hombre normal. ¿Cómo encontrarlo y por dónde comenzar?, sus dos primeras cuestiones que halló interesantes. La intención era encontrar a Stark, aunque las posibilidades de que alguien más lo haya encontrado primero era lo que temía Steve.

* * *

><p>Las ocho de la noche. La lluvia seguía golpeteando las ventanas de la casa, la semana había transcurrido en lluvias y frío, nada más. La noche era oscura pero las luces de la misma alumbraban y daban vida al pequeño campo. Desde metros antes de llegar a la casucha, el sonido de un motor se escuchó haciendo eco por todo el solitario lugar. Era Tony, lo sabían perfectamente, se había ido a quién sabe dónde; las dos semanas siguientes se pasó con evadir a los tres que se encontraban en la casa de campo. Natasha, quien se hallaba sentada leyendo por tercera vez esa saga de libros, con un separador que tenía en mano lo colocó sobre las páginas en las que estaba leyendo. Las pisadas bajar de las escaleras, eran de dos individuos: Banner y Clint. Eran distinguibles aquellas pisadas, una tan delicadas mientras que otras eran bruscas.<p>

Se escuchó el sonido de un tintineo de llaves. La puerta se abrió segundos después con un rechino característico y que se habían acostumbrado días después de quedarse en la casa. Un Tony mojado, temblando de frío y un rostro somnoliento, se quedó parado unos instantes encima del tape de la puerta. Decía: _Sweet, sweet home. _Con unos detalles muy humildes y colores que hacían resaltar más la puerta. Antes de formular alguna oración o decir un hola tan siquiera, aquel Tony cabizbajo chocó de espaldas contra la puerta resbalándose poco a poco. Banner y Natasha le fueron a ayudar a pararse, pero su cuerpo muerto era una carga pesada, por lo que Clint apoyó para subir las escaleras y dejarlo en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama.

Un destello que observó Banner fueron sus ojos, aquellas bolsas negras que habitaban sus ojos eran profundas. Se notaba que no había dormido durante los meses que se hallaban en aquella casa. Un toque de preocupación paso por Banner. Al dejarlo en la habitación, Banner se quedó allí, parado sobre la entrada de la habitación observando con delicadez a Tony durmiendo, su vestimenta estaba mojada, ¿por qué no cambiarla por alguna seca? Recorrió toda la habitación hasta llegar enfrente a un armario de un color café oscuro, abrió las puertas de madera y encontró para su suerte un pijama a la medida para Tony. Andando para cambiar la ropa no fue sencillo, era como vestir a un niño de 4 años que está adormilado y tienes que hacer todo el trabajo. Minutos después, la ropa se encontraba a un costado de la cama. Banner se le quedó mirando unos segundos más y negó con la cabeza. Estaba desesperado por todo lo que él estaba pasando, ya no lo quería ver sufrir más. Día a día, semana tras semana, le decían amenamente a Tony "_No es tu culpa, fue decisión de él._"; "_Es peor verte así que verte sufrir, no te hagas más daño a ti._" Miles de frases alentadoras para no ver a ese Tony más.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación no sin antes decir un buenas noches. Caminó por los pequeños pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto dando a ver a un Clint recostado en su cama.

— Banner, no eres el único que se preocupa por él. Estamos Tasha y yo también. Sabemos que son unidos. Pero hay cosas que hasta yo no puedo arreglar. —comentaba con voz dulce, baja. —Tendré buena puntería, y nunca fallo; nunca fallé contigo. —bostezó por un momento y volteó a ver a Banner aún recostado en la cama. Observó una sonrisa media.

— Es difícil conseguir algo que siempre quieres, ¿sabes? —dijo un pensativo Bruce mientras veía con atención el techo y se recostaba al lado de Clint.

Ambos se miraron, Clint sonrió y con un "buenas noches" un beso en la frente, cerró sus ojos olvidando lo que pasó esa tarde. Sí, le importaba la salud de Tony, no podía negarlo, aunque aquellos repentinos golpes a las paredes era lo que le preocupaba más a Barton, ¿desesperación quizá?, no era el subconsciente, estaba seguro de eso. Sí, el equipo unido, como siempre, sin embargo desde aquel momento en el que les enseñaron sus temores, lo que podía ocurrir después de aquella pelea, algunos secretos dejaron de serlo. Su intuición y humildad dejó que se quedaran en aquella casa de campo para no hacer más escándalo. Proteger era lo que deseaba mucho más.

Pasada la noche, el frío de la mañana invadió la casa despertando a Bruce y a Clint al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué ocurrió la noche anterior?, el cansancio del día de ayer era demasiado. Ambos se miraron aún recostados en la cama. Nunca antes Clint sentía ese despertar tan cálido con una persona, él llevó su mano a la cabellera de Bruce alborotándola un poco más y levantándose de la cama y bostezando al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Tony! —se escuchaba gritar a Natasha desde la cocina. Parecía estar enojada, o tal vez histérica. Por primera vez se le podía escuchar con el ánimo que tenía en el momento, no era neutro como siempre.

— ¡No volverá a pasar! —la voz de Anthony cambió por completo. Sonó drástico, amenazante y con una voz brusca que jamás se le había escuchado. Tan serio, tan verdadero. Tan silencioso.

Bruce y Clint se dirigieron con rapidez a la puerta de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras sin algo que les cubriera sus pies aparte de sus calcetas que los cubrían del frío piso, pero había sido tarde, un azotón de puerta de escuchó y un gritó ahogado se limitó. Bruce se dirigió a la puerta principal para abrirla y observar detenidamente cómo aquella persona a la que confió cosas se retiraba del lugar con una sudadera y un pants y tenis. No gritó por miedo a saber la respuesta, sólo observó. Adentro, en la casa, Clint se acercó con rapidez a Natasha quien se encontraba un poco asombrada. En el piso se encontraban trozos de una taza para café, Clint observó a la mujer y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

— Tranquila. —su voz suave y dulce resonó en los oídos de Natasha reaccionando después para mirar a Clint a sonreír tristemente.

Ella había visto y escuchado todo, era imposible ver cómo una simple reacción o palabra pueda recaer a una mujer que supone no tener tipo de miedo. Pasados cinco minutos de todo el drama, la presión que se había generado en la propia casa, los tres personajes se sentaron en el pequeño comedor que habitaba el espacio, y se miraron mutuamente. Lo único que les quedaba como remedio era hablar por teléfono con él, contactarlo. Y eso fue lo que hicieron durante la primera hora, sin embargo las llamadas eran desviadas por buzón de voz, por lo que Natasha habló a Sam para comunicarle lo sucedido y por si veía a Tony por los pasillos del hospital. Cada media hora hablaba la pelirroja con él, sin embargo nunca se encontraban con buenas noticias, hasta que desde el otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una risa. ¿Qué pasó? Sam comentó en ese momento, con un tono de felicidad controlada que el grandioso Steven Rogers despertó desde dos semanas y media en coma. Una buena noticia de aquel día que comenzó terrible, se fue tranquilizando poco a poco para suerte de Natasha, guardó una sonrisa encantadora y comentó que no podían localizar a Tony ni por celular. No se había llevado la camioneta, tal vez para no hacer más escándalo y así no poder encontrarlo fácilmente.

Las siguientes horas pasaron con ansiedad, ¿qué podría haberle ocurrido a Tony?, por lo cómo se veía esa mañana… Natasha se había despertado temprano para preparar el desayuno, su rutina diaria de salir a correr un par de kilómetros no le hacía daño a nadie, al regresar de aquella rutina se retiró a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Una amplia habitación con un baño privado (le asustaba la ida de entrar al baño que ocupaban los _hombres de la casa_), se vistió nuevamente y bajó las escaleras para preparar el desayuno. Cada día, era alguien diferente para hacerlo, se turnaban. Las veces que Bruce cocinaba, la sazón que ponía y el aroma que emanaba la comida que preparaba olía exquisito, con Clint era diferente, hombre que tiene una granja ¿qué puede comer?, un desayuno distinto cada que él cocinaba, la sazón tenía un sabor peculiar, Tony era el que no se encontraba en buen estado para cocinar, pero los primero días que él entraba a la cocina, aparte de quemar la estufa y –en ocasiones- la comida, por sonar drástico y no creíble, salía la comida con esa pizca que le dan las mamás al cocinar.

En la cocina, Natasha sacó lo necesario. Una taza de café, el café y la leche para preparase su café de casi diario. A lo lejos pudo distinguir unos zapatos bajar por los escalones, ¿quién era? Se quedó en su sitio, preparándose el café, sostenía con una el mango de la taza mientras que con la otra movía con la cuchara la leche para que se disolviera el café. Frente a frente, un Tony con ojos cansados y con ojos rojizo –probablemente por llorar o no dormir bien- se quedó observando a Natasha y ella a él.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó dudosa Natasha.

— Nada. —la voz gruesa, ronca de Tony hizo que ella saliera de la cocina, pero él negó con su cabeza. — Me voy. —dijo preciso y sin traba.

— ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar con sorpresa. Sacó una risa sarcástica. Tony se retiraba de la casa, miró fijamente a Tony, y su firmeza su porte autoritario y aquella mirada intimidante, hicieron que Natasha dejara por lado su risa.

— Ya no más Romanoff, los secretos se fueron, ya no correré. Ya no escaparé. —decía Tony con seriedad y quedándose parado sin moverse del lugar. —Ya no sufrirán por mí. —se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta. El frío de la mañana hizo que sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Tony! —se escuchó gritar a Natasha, tirando aquella taza. Un sonido ahogado.

— ¡No volverá a pasar! —el grito de Tony hizo que ella se quedará impactada.

* * *

><p>En la ciudad, las personas caminaban, ¿a dónde ir? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía. Habían pasado dos semanas exactamente desde la última vez que observó a Rogers en esa camilla de hospital, por esas razones ya no volvió a ir a ese lugar. Los recuerdos eran muchos, dolorosos hasta para él mismo. Se sentía cansado, sí, lo sabía: estaba cansado. ¿Por qué evitar a los demás?, tal vez por miedo a que lo juzgaran. Al menos, tuvo en cierta forma la verdad en lo que había dicho: <em>Ya no quería molestar, ya no quería que ellos sufrieran por sus errores. <em>De cuadras a cuadras caminando, encontró a un hombre sentado en una de las bancas de un parque cercano al centro. Se acercó a él, observándolo detenidamente. Tocó el hombro del joven, éste volteó. Llevaba una gorra debajo de la capucha de la sudadera. Un joven, no pasados de los treinta años, se le quedó mirando por algunos segundos. Se le denotaba atractivo, no lo podía mentir. Tony se sentó al lado de él, país libre.

— Te vi en las noticias. —dijo aquel joven destruyendo el silencio. Su voz era pacífica. Le agradó a Tony.

— ¿Eh? —estaba distraído, debía admitirlo. —Sí, sí, claro. —comentó con un bostezo.

— No ha descansado bien. Le puedo ofrecer mi habitación. —su dulce voz. Era un deleite para los oídos del mayor de ambos. Pero Tony negó con su cabeza, aún no conocía al tipo y ya le estaba ofreciendo su cama.

¿Qué hacer?, la pregunta que se podía formular Tony en su mente. Las características del joven, le eran familiares a alguien, ¿a quién?


End file.
